<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delirium by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053340">Delirium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t meditate, anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supreme Leader Kylo [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delirium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn’t meditate, anymore.</p><p>Not in the traditional sense, not cross-legged on the floor.</p><p>Gone are the days where he floats in peace with his eyes closed, reaching out through the Force for powers unknown, listening for voices which only sometimes call, tapping a source of energy which he can harness all his own.</p><p>Gone are the days of frustrated restraint, of cultivating the dark side of the Force through the rules he’d been taught. Now, now Kylo Ren finds solace between your legs, wrapped up in your embrace, wrapped up in the blanket of Force which protects him, which guides him, which brings him home. </p><p>You beckon him forward and he nearly runs to meet your hand; because from your palms, your lips, your pussy spill untold truths, secrets of the Sith that had been locked away for so long.</p><p>It’s up to you, always your decision, how he takes you.</p><p>He fucks you how you like, because all of it is a blessing, a miracle, a privilege. He pins you down against the plush mattress, drinks the sweet taste of come from your pussy, licks up your cunt with an eager tongue and shaking teeth. Each moan from your mouth is a chorus of bells to Kylo’s ear, sirens leading him to something greater than this with each sharp call of his name that tumbles from your mouth. His eyes shut tight as he revels in your body, revels in the satisfaction of scratching this lustful itch.</p><p>He fucks you slow and sweet or hard and fast, it doesn’t matter. What matters is your body underneath him, above him, around him, his cock dragging against the walls of your cunt, your legs wrapped around his. He latches his mouth to your breasts and pulls words of ancient wisdom out of them, out of you. His hips move of their own accord, his cock seeking the tight wet lush clutch of your body, as his mind spirals deeper and deeper into pleasure, into delirium.</p><p>It’s there, that he reaches the state of bliss so profound that he nearly is moved to tears, there between your legs, between your lips, between your ribs. He digs himself deeper into the wealth of passion strength power control that is your body, fueled by the sound of moans gasps pleas begs cries sobs of your own pleasure, pleasure he gives you as he fucks you endlessly, relentlessly, however long and however often you want.</p><p>But sometimes, sometimes it’s he who gets fucked, who gets tied up chained up pinned down. When he’s desperate for control, desperate for your firm hand, desperate for the bliss of pain to shock his system, you provide it. You know just what he needs, always, all the time.</p><p>And you are benevolent, you give it to him, give him what he needs.</p><p>Oh how he weeps with tears of pleasure and joy! Of trust and respect, adoration and worship as you crack whips against his spine, as you claw the toothed ends of flogs into his thighs, as his painfully hard cock drips and drools onto the floor. How he begs for more, for harder, for faster, as you edge him forever, hours and hours on end until he is very nearly breaking through his restraints, hands mouth pussy on his cock but only on your terms, only ever on your terms. </p><p>Sometimes the edging lasts for days, on and off again, back and forth, a give and take that you hold in your hands. Sometimes you let him hold it in his hands, let him hold you. He wants nothing more than to hold you, when you bring him to the brink of collapse like this.</p><p>But whether he’s got you under him or he’s tied up somewhere and left to grind his cock against nothing but air, when you do finally allow him the release he has needed, it is blinding. </p><p>It’s bright white hot hot hot, a world between worlds that he can only reach through you, untold peace and calm and strength. It is there where he hears the voices of his ancestral line the loudest, here where his mind is blank, cleaned away of all the stress, all the worries which comes with ruling the galaxy. You bring him to this place, you give this to him, and he is eternally grateful, always grateful.</p><p>Kylo Ren doesn’t meditate anymore, not in the traditional sense.</p><p>Why would he, when he’s got you?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anonymous asked, "hi z!! would the NSFW word prompts 1(sated) and 5 (delerium) + SL Kylo be ok for this weeks sinday ?? lov u 💕"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>